


Secret

by lunalovegoodphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Clary is a squib and Harry's sister, F/M, Harry Potter and the Mortal Instruments Crossover, No time difference between Harry's age and Clarys.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovegoodphoenix/pseuds/lunalovegoodphoenix
Summary: Harry Potter's life is never easy... Especially when you're kidnapped then introduced to a new world that you were always part of...And especially when you turn into a girl permanently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover! My goodness!

Harry Potter, savior of light, Harry thought sagely, as the Death Eaters grabbed his sore arm.  
He couldn't worm his way out of this one.  
The masked Death Eater Apparated, Harry forced along with him. They were in front of a home, American, with dark rooms.  
Where is this? Harry thought, turning around slowly.  
Suddenly, a knife was protruding from the back of the Death Eater. The Death Eater stared, and then pointed his wand at Harry and whispered one final spell, Harry didn't have time to dodge, and the pinkish light hit him full on.  
As Harry crumpled, he saw a boy and girl, one holding out a glowing stone. He must be hallucinating.  
And that was his last thought before he blacked out.


End file.
